


Waking to Wings

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes to Castiel's wings surrounding him and indulges in sleepy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking to Wings

The sunlight filtered through the motel curtains, leaking past a gap left when they were drawn too hastily the night before. The hunter shifted upon the bed, settled into a more comfortable position, before he felt the shift and play of feathers across his skin. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly against the seeming brightness of the room around him. He turned his face more as the feathered surface of Castiel's wing arched over him, still except for small movements shifting the feathers whenever Castiel breathed.

Dean looked to Castiel laying beside him, and saw the angel was still asleep, lips parted sensuously as his chest rose and fell in sleeping breath. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, eyes closed gently, the tip of his tongue showing suddenly when Castiel licked his ripe mouth in his sleep. Dean watched him, transfixed by the angel's perfect beauty, relaxed, gentle, peaceful in sleeping bliss. He snuggled into Castiel's body, and drew the angel's wing tight around his body. He murmured out a note of pleasure at the feel of the feathers surrounding him, caressing him whenever Dean or Castiel moved.

The hunter settled in closer still, arm wrapping around Castiel's waist, love resting heavily in his chest as he continued to watch the sleeping angel. He clutched at the angel's wing, couldn't stop himself from touching it, caressing it, wrapping it tighter still around his aroused body. Castiel began to stir, lips moving slightly as he murmured something meaningless as consciousness seeped in. His full lips pushed out, tongue sweeping out to lick at his dry sleepy mouth, before his eyes drifted open, irises a rich blue against the light.

The angel blinked, and smiled slightly when he felt Dean settled closely against him, clutching his wing as though for protection, fingers gently caressing his feathered surfaces. Castiel shifted, back arching as he stretched, before he turned to face Dean more fully, eyelashes catching the light, seeming to gleam and turn darker around his mysterious blue eyes. He felt Dean's erection press against his abdomen, and saw the arousal settled deep within his lover's eyes. The angel traced gentle fingers down Dean's body as he wrapped his wing tighter against Dean's body, wing tip caressing Dean's ass lovingly.

Dean's eyes drifted closed, his lips parted at the sinuous contact, before he rutted his hips against Castiel's leg desperately, as though he wanted the friction, and needed to feel Castiel against him. The angel leant in and pressed his ripe lips against Dean's open mouth, before he slid his tongue deep inside. Castiel's hips started to move in time with Dean's. They rutted against one another, slowly at first, becoming more frantic, more sweaty, hands stroking everywhere they could reach as they moved against each other.

Castiel shifted slightly, brought his erect dick next to Dean's, started fucking his hips against Dean's once more, dicks rubbing and colliding together. Cries fell from open mouths, breaking the silence between them for the first time since they'd both woken up. Need swept through Dean's body, consumed him, and left him trembling in its wake. He grabbed Castiel's ass, and drove his hips harder against the angel's. A cry escaped his lips when he felt Castiel's hand surround his dick, around the angel's own, before Castiel started jerking them both off together, pleasuring them both at the same time.

Dean threw his head back, senses confused. Every emotion threatened to overload with the desire coursing through him, from the feel of Castiel's relentless hand jerking him off, the feel of his dick next to his own, down to the feel of the angel's wing pressed against his body. One wingtip still caressed Dean's ass, sliding between his cheeks to play against his hole sensuously.

Dean yelled out his pleasure as he gave in, released his come over Castiel's hand, and came in thick strands over his abdomen, over his lover's abdomen. He shuddered with the force of his orgasm, hands grappling uselessly at Castiel's body. The angel was grunting out animalistic noises of need, of want until his grunts turned to loud cries, his come mixing with Dean's as he released himself across them both in pleasured spurts.

Their bodies rocked together still, Castiel leaning in to bite gently at Dean's handprint. His teeth marked Dean's shoulder still further in his excitement and intense arousal for the hunter. Dean whimpered in pleasure, aroused cries falling helplessly from his lips as Castiel bit harder, alternately biting and suckling until he felt Dean's dick begin to stir against him once more. He bit down harder still, tasted blood, before he licked Dean's shoulder sensuously with a gentle tongue, lapping him clean, eyes closed in pleasure.

Dean pulled on Castel's wing and caressed its soft feathered base. The gentle motions made the angel shudder at the tickling feel against his sensitive wing base. He stopped lapping at Dean's shoulder and laid back upon the bed, before he pulled Dean on top of him, sweat mingling as the hunter covered his lover's body willingly with his own.

"Please, Dean," Castiel grated out, when Dean did nothing more than kiss the angel's neck. "Please."

"What?" Dean questioned, a smile apparent in the tone of his voice, even as he continued to suckle at his lovers neck, and pressed needy kisses to heady, fragrant skin. "Say it, Cas."

"Please, Dean, I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me," Castiel said, his voice turning into an insistent guttural moan, as he nudged Dean's hips with his own, hands pressing against Dean's ass, pulled him in closer to his body. "Please, Dean."

Dean hissed out his own arousal, eyes closed, head thrown back, as he shuddered in need against Castiel's body. He murmured when he felt Castiel's wings press insistently around him, embracing him in their feathered warmth, close confined space drawing him in ever closer. He felt Castiel's hand caress over his hole, made his dick jerk with interest, and become painfully hard. He thrust against Castiel, started rutting helplessly as Castiel's hand kept teasing him, his wings kept caressing him, before he slid his hand between them, cupped Castiel's balls in one trembling hand. Castiel moaned in arousal, body arching up against his lover's, eyes closed and lips pouting with need.

Dean reached for the lube beside the bed, almost fumbled it to the floor, before he caught it just in time. He pulled it in close to his body before he squeezed some of the lube across waiting fingertips. Castiel watched him, eyes half closed, lips parted, tracking every movement Dean made intently. He moaned when he felt Dean reach down between their sweaty bodies. His back arched, skin rubbing pleasurably against skin, as the hunter slid his finger around Castiel's tightly muscled hole, and stroked again. Dean's movements made the angel cry out his need, impatience settled deep within his throat.

Dean smiled, considered teasing him for a little while longer, before he eased his finger gently inside Castiel. He felt the shift of tension pass through Castiel's body and saw the flicker of pain cross the angel's face as he almost rejected Dean inside him. Dean waited, gently kissing Castiel's face, his lips, until the angel settled around him, muscles relaxed, allowing him to press his finger further in.

Castiel moaned out his need, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as his lips parted wider, hips rising from the bed. Castiel's legs spread wider, as though to encourage Dean in. The hunter settled his body closer into the angel's, pressing a second finger into Castiel's hole. He stretched him wider still, as his fingers stroked across the angel's prostate. He watched as Castiel writhed beneath him, his body reacting to the pleasure coursing through him, dick shifting across Dean's abdomen smearing pre-cum across exposed skin.

The hunter felt the shift of feathers against his back, Castiel's wings blocking out the light, making it seem as though they were in their own private world. Feathers brushed and tickled across his body and they felt good against his skin. His lips parted in a soundless cry of pleasure, eyes drifting closed as Castiel fucked himself upon Dean's hand, hips moving sensuously against his body, mewls of pleasure falling from ripe lips, rasping in his chest.

Castiel whimpered when he felt Dean's fingers slide away from him. He heard the faint sounds of lube being spread across the hunter's hand, as his eyes slowly opened to watch Dean smooth the lube across his own straining dick. He watched the shift of pleasure pass across Dean's face, eyes closing and mouth opening with the intensity of it. Dean's fingers played across the sensitive surface of his erection, moans breaking free from his throat as he worked across his dick.

Castiel's eyes closed once more when he felt Dean press his cock against his hole, before he felt the hunter ease himself slowly inside him. He felt him wait for the tension to pass from his constricting muscles until Dean sheathed himself fully inside Castiel. The hunter felt good inside him, filling him, but felt better still when he started thrusting inside him. Thrills of pleasure coursed through the angel's body, as his wings moved in time with his thrusting hips. He fucked himself onto Dean, against Dean, moaning for Dean in guttural exhalations of breath.

Dean looked down upon his angel and saw the stain of a pink flush creeping across Castiel's cheeks. He saw the pleasure trapped within his lover's face, within every movement he made, every moan that escaped from between Castiel's plump lips. Dean moved inside him, and felt Castiel surrounding him, rubbing against his dick, his velvet warmth pleasuring him as much as he was pleasuring the angel.

His breath caught in his throat, threatening to choke him with the intensity of the pleasure roiling inside him. His orgasm began to pool in his abdomen, and grew stronger with every slow stroke inside Castiel, every time he hit against Castiel's prostate. He slowed down, wanting to draw the pleasure out for as long as he could. Their bodies moved sensuously one against the other, as Castiel's wings wrapped tighter around Dean's body, pushing against him as though Castiel wanted Dean to go faster, harder, moans turning more insistent with need.

Dean picked up the pace once more, crying out against the feel of Castiel wrapping tight around his dick. He thrust harder still, back arching, as his orgasm spun through him, and exploded behind his navel. His release coursed through him as he filled Castiel with his come, a loud pleasured cry slightly muffled by the feathers surrounding him. His back strained, orgasm rippling through him in pleasured waves, feeling sated, pleasured, weak.

Castiel watched him as he came, before he finally reached down to wrap his fingers around his aching erection. He started to pleasure himself in swift, hard strokes, fingers sliding across his dick quickly. A few strokes and he came, spurting across his lover and across himself. The angel's hips and back arched up to meet Dean with the force of his orgasm. He cried out, eyes closed, body shuddering and wings shivering as he came, before the ripples of pleasure coursing through him gently subsided.

He lay back against the pillow and the sheets beneath him, body spent, sated, weak as Dean's arms gently surrounded him. Dean's full lips kissed against Castiel's closed eyelids gently, before the hunter pressed his mouth against Castiel's soft mouth in a barely there kiss. The angel deepened the kiss, mouth working against Dean's hungrily. He claimed Dean's mouth as his own, tongue lapping inside Dean's mouth hungrily, soft lips pressed against soft lips.

Feathers settled around them both, cutting them off from the world, and forming their own private place safe from prying eyes in a drift of snow white feathers and caressing arms. The sounds of kisses shifted across the room in pleasured waves, murmurs of love swiftly following in their wake. They knew peace, knew calm only in each other's presence.

-fini-


End file.
